


We Were Doubly Blessed

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job, Challenge: Blow Job Fridays, M/M, Public Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this, the occasion of your teammate's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Doubly Blessed

"Thirty minutes," Rodney whispered, stroking John's hair. "Then we have to get ready for Teyla's flower ceremony thing."

"Plenty of time," John replied, catching the zipper of Rodney's pants between his lips and dragging it down. He tugged at the fabric above it with his teeth, the hook and eye giving easily.

"Show-off," Rodney muttered, flicking open the button on the inside of the waistband and pushing his pants and boxers down around his thighs.

"Ain't bragging if you can back it up," he said. Rodney probably would have been a witty rejoinder for that, but just then John leaned forward, taking Rodney all the way down in one well-practiced motion.

"Just like that," he groaned, his head falling back. "Jesus Christ, how are you so good at this?" John glanced upwards at him. "No, no, don't answer that. Just- just- concentrate on what you're doing."

John chuckled at that, low in his throat, the vibration of it going straight into Rodney. He started really getting into then, his whole body moving with his mouth, sucking hard and wet and just exactly how Rodney needed it. Rodney might have fallen right over if John hadn't been holding him against the wall, his fingers splayed out against Rodney's hips.

"Touch yourself," he said. "C'mon, John, we don't have time for-"

Instead of complying, John pulled off, not moving his hands. "Quit distracting me," he chided, chasing Rodney's dick with his lips and sliding his mouth back down around it. Rodney just gave up at that point, letting John take him however he wanted- and, oh, he obviously wanted.

"Oh god, John," Rodney babbled indistinctly. "I'm- _please_, John- just-" He didn't even know what the end of that sentence was supposed to be. John seemed to get it, though, because he did something with his tongue that made Rodney's brain short out; Rodney came, hard, all but collapsing against the wall as John drained him.

He didn't even notice that the door had opened until it closed again. His eyes flew open- which turned out to be a tactical error, because now he was looking directly at Ronon, who was studying the both of them.

John edged back a little, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Um."

"It's not what it looks like," Rodney managed. "It's a-"

"Earth tradition," John supplied. "To, uh-"

"Bless the couple, with-"

"Children! Lots of children. It's-"

"Symbolic. Totally symbolic. Of," Rodney waved his hand, at a loss.

"Stuff," John finished.

"Lots of stuff," Rodney agreed.

Ronon eyed them skeptically. "This a two person thing, or can anybody join?"

John and Rodney shared a long look. "I think we could squeeze you in," John said finally.

"Do the thing with your teeth for him," Rodney cajoled.

Ronon froze. "What the hell kind of ritual is this?"

"I can't just do it on command, Rodney," John complained. "It takes premeditation. I don't even know what kind of fastener it is."

Rodney studied Ronon's crotch. "Lace up, looks like."

"Really?" John said, crawling closer to see for himself. "Well, no problem, then."

Rodney checked his watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"No teeth," Ronon warned, cupping the back of John's head.

"Relax," John drawled, catching the laces with his lips and pulling hard. "Just let me handle it."


End file.
